bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ibara Shiozaki
is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. Appearance Shiozaki has thorn hair with sharp, dull eyes. Personality Shiozaki has a very modest and courteous personality, as seen when she bows when she was given the chance to proceed in the tournament. She also appears to be religious, as she hold her hands in a prayer like form as she thanks for the second chance she received. According to the author, she is supposed to be sweet, very honest, and poor at deceiving or outsmarting people. Also, she prefers to be fair and square, as she disagreed with Neito's plan in the Sports Festival. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc Ibara participates in the Obstacle Race and places 4th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 She later teams up with Juuzou, Tetsutetsu, and Yousetsu. At the beginning of the event, Tetsutetsu's team attacks Izuku's team with Juuzou using his Quirk to trap them, but Izuku uses his jetpack to escape. Tetsutetsu's team attacks them again, but Fumikage's Dark Shadow blocks them off.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Tetsutetsu's team fails to qualify for the final event, with Tetsutetsu confused as to how they lost all their points and Ibara remarking that it is possibly punishment for taking the dwarfy kid's headband in such an unfair way.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 After Mashirao and Nirengeki resign from the tournament event, Midnight says that the empty slots will be replaced by Team Kendou, but Team Kendou gives the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu, with Ibara bowing in appreciation. Therefore, Ibara and Tetsutetsu become part of the Top 16 in the tournament event and she is paired up against Denki in the first round.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 During the first few seconds of her match with Denki, she wraps her vines around Denki, preventing him from moving and causing his Quirk to backfire on himself, thereby defeating him with ease and allowing her to move on to the next round. Ibara then says she is glad that the second chance she was given did not go to waste.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 Ibara faces her opponent, Tenya, in her second round match. During her match, Ibara attacks Tenya with her thorns, but they could not hit him due to his maneuverability. In the remaining seconds of the match, Tenya uses Recipro Burst, grabs Ibara, and throws her out of bounds, which causes her to lose and eliminates her from the tournament event. After being defeated by Tenya, Ibara is seen watching the proceeding matches with her classmates.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41 School Trip Arc On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito mocks Class 1-A, Ibara is seen observing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Vlad King explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witnesses Class 1-A's training, Itsuka Kendou asks Shouta if they can observe everyone, and he explains that is the reason The Pussycats are around.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Quirk and Abilities Vines (ツル Tsuru): Ibara's Quirk allows her to grow vines on her head which she can extend, attack, and grab with. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki: Win *Ibara Shiozaki vs. Tenya Iida: Lose Relationships Trivia * Shiozaki ranked 4th during the Entrance Exam with 36 Villain Points and 32 Rescue Points. * Her names contains the kanji for , , and * Her favorite food is bread. * She was originally planned to be in Class 1-A. * Kohei Horikoshi commented that he finds it painful to draw Ibara's hair. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Kanagawa